Environmental clean up and test procedures for hazardous waste sites often require multiple drill samples. For example a sinker drill (such as a Stanley SK58) may be required to drill a hole up to a hole up to 100 feet deep. Next an auger may be required to drill a 1 foot wide hole up to 60 feet deep in order to construct a monitoring well. These test holes are often required miles from the nearest road which could handle a truck carrying a bobcat mini tractor.
It would normally be necessary to first mount the sinker drill on the bobcat, and then proceed to the test site. Then it would be necessary to return to the truck and dismount the sinker drill. Next the auger would be mounted on the bobcat. Finally the bobcat would be driven back out to the test site. The second trip to the test site would tie up tens of thousands of dollars of equipment plus the wasted time of the bobcat driver.
The only known means to mount drilling equipment on a tractor and the like are means which mount only one tool at a time. Here is a brief summary of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,382 (1962) to Meredith discloses an earth auger improvement comprising a scraper attachment to push the piled up dirt away.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,793 (1975) to Guest discloses a single tool mounting brace which attaches to the front of a digging bucket on earth moving equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,010 (1978) to Stormon discloses a single tool mounting brace which attaches to the back of a dipping bucket on earth moving equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,033 (1980) to Van Gundy, Jr. discloses a single auger with attachment means for a boom of a backhoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,814 (1989) to Smith, et al. discloses a quick coupler for a lifting arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,590 (1991) to Wells discloses a forklift adaptable single horizontal auger and attachment means.
A "McMillan" earth drill attachment is known in the art as single auger mounting device for tractors and the like.
The present invention provides the only known means to mount two independent drilling tools simultaneously on the back of tractor, 4.times.4 truck or bobcat and the like. Thus, the problem is solved of lost time to the test site when two drills or jack hammers or an auger and a drill are needed. Production time is also saved when two drills are needed even right next to the truck carrying the bobcat. The multi-drill mounter allows setting up the two drills the night before rather than using daylight production time for equipment set up.